Sea's Torment
by Percy-Jackson2004
Summary: Someone has a nightmare that reveals much of the gods history, and how much they are willing to hide from their kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Secret's Out  
The night on Olympus was storming, lightning flashed followed by a terror filled scream. All the Olympians – Hades and Hestia included thanks to our favourite hero – were spending the week on Olympus with a week filled with meetings. They were woken by the haunting scream that unnerved the few who recognized the voice. Flashing to the source of the shout those who didn't know were greatly shocked to see who it was. The Olympians stared in complete shock at their brother and uncle as he twisted and turned in his sheets covered in a thin sheen of sweat, occasionally letting out a whimper or a slight shout. Hades and Hestia rush forward to comfort their younger brother.

"Hey. Hey, look at me," Hades whispered when the god bolted awake from his nightmare, smiling when his brother focused on him.

"'Des?" the disoriented god asked latching on the Hades' chest, trying to figure out if he was seeing his brother or if he was still dreaming, just another part of his torture.

"'Tia's here, too. You're not there anymore, we got you back. He can't hurt you anymore," Hades reassured the shaking and crying god, bringing him closer. "'Don, look at me. He's gone, and he is never coming back." Poseidon laid his head on his brother's shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Hades continued to rub circles on Poseidon's back through his sleeveless top while Hestia was whispering her comfort to help calm the scarred god down. When Poseidon had finally calmed down and was on the verge of sleep Hades asked him to remove his shirt.  
"Why?" mumbled the tired sea god while adding to the confusion of the others in the room.  
"I just want to make sure there aren't any new ones," Hades responded with a slight teasing but serious tone, they had just gotten out of a second war with their grandmother with less than a year after the previous one with their father.  
"M'kay," Poseidon whispered almost too quiet for Hades to hear. The Olympians crowded around the bed were even more confused and shocked once the sea king's shirt was off. Almost every inch of skin had at least one thin white scar running through it. Hera, Demeter and, Zeus all gasped, realizing where all the scars came from and what the nightmare was about, and why he had it in the first place.  
"Are those…" Demeter began.  
"Yes, and it was only a matter of time before something like this happened," murmured Hestia sadly watching as the god of the dead traced each scar with his fingers.  
"Those, those scars look to be a few mill-millennia old. O-old enough to be from the f-first…" Apollo couldn't bring himself to say what everyone was thinking/span; what happened all those millennia ago that caused their uncle to look like that?  
"Titan war," breathed Athena with obvious shock and disbelief in her voice, "But I know everything that happened, this has to be some sort of joke that Barnacle Brain is-"  
"You will speak of my brother like that. Just because you don't know about it doesn't mean that it never happened. No one was supposed to know that wasn't there to receive him when we brought him back. But with Father's rise and as well as Gaea's, along with his son's trip to the Pit, he was barely keeping himself from breaking down at the smallest resemblance his time there, that with Demeter's accusation today during the council meeting it is no surprise that he had the nightmare. For almost five years he has had to deal with constant reminders of what happened to him. The demigods weren't the only ones getting nightly visits from dear old Dad. He was tortured in his dreams. He was tortured." Silence permeated the room.  
"He was in T-Tartarus." The whisper came from the back of the group. Turning to the back of the group everyone stared at the goddess who spoke.  
"Aphrodite how did you know?"  
"A passing nymph mentioned one of the gods were in the Pit. I guess I never really put much thought into it at the time," the love goddess answered, reminding the others that she was much older than she seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon looked around at the surrounding castle walls, recognizing the dark marble that was used to form the high arches of the home he never knew. _I'm in Orthrys._ As Poseidon looked around more he noticed that his brothers were drawing nearer to the throne room doors, dressed in their armor, ready for battle. Knowing exactly when this dream was set and what was going to happen, the sea god cursed the Fates as his dream self followed his brothers. _Why? Why must I have this dream when I'm on Olympus. The others don't need to know._

"Poseidon, Hades and I will go and sneak behind Father and surprise him while you go in and distract him somehow, got it?" Zeus asked.  
"Yes brother," replied Hades.

"Why are we here again? When you woke me at sunrise, you said that we were going to free our cousins from Tartarus. Not storm the castle," the familiar question fell from Poseidon's lips as he watched he scene play from his past self's perspective.

"You know we can't risk our sister's lives. Besides we don't need the Cyclops, Gigantes, or Hundred-Handed Ones. If we attack now when they aren't expecting us, we will have the advantage," Zeus snapped.

But-"

"But nothing. Now, are you in, or are you out?" Poseidon felt the inner turmoil that he felt before agreeing to the suicide mission. He couldn't let his sisters risk their lives if they didn't have to; but he couldn't leave his brothers to risk their lives either. Especially if he could make sure that they were able to get out, even if it meant he would be left behind.

"If it keeps you and our sisters out of immediate harm, then I will do anything," turning to head into the throne room Poseidon watched as the past forms of his brothers were cloaked in shadows that the eldest brother controlled. Bracing himself for what was to come and the pain of his words and lies that were meant to distract the Titan lord when the memory was reality Poseidon pushed the extravagant doors open, announcing his presence to the man who he called father.

"Lord Kronos," Poseidon announced in the memory, gaining the Titan king's attention, "I wish to join you in the fight against my annoying siblings." Both present and past sea gods had to use all their self-control to suppress a flinch at the words spoken by the younger. No matter how many times he had this dream the words still pained him to hear.

"And what exactly would your, _betrayal_ , bring me?" Kronos questioned. Poseidon unsuccessfully concealed a flinch at his father's tone, bringing amusement to the Titan Lord's face.

"I know all of their weaknesses, plans, fighting styles. I could give you the upper hand in the war," as Poseidon spoke he glanced around the room, hoping his brothers would hurry up and attack already, the pain of reliving this moment was becoming almost too much to bear. Catching a glimpse of his brothers preparing to strike he watched in horror as Kronos tensed, sensing the presence of the hidden gods and faster than any of the gods could think he turned and snatched them out of their hiding place, squeezing them in his hand turning to face Poseidon.

Poseidon thinking quickly blurted out, "Let them go without harming them, and you may do as you wish with me." Hades stared at his brother in horror as their father thought the deal over. Zeus didn't seem to care if he got out of the situation.

"Poseidon? What in _Tartarus_ do you think you are doing? Leave us, get out of here!" Hades' terror at the terms of the agreement was visible to Poseidon, causing him pain knowing that he was the reason it was there. The future king of the Underworld's screams and pleas were amusing the Titan Lord and resulting in Zeus smacking his brother over the head hissing at him to shut up if you want to live.

"I'll accept your offer," Kronos began, "So long as you swear on the Styx that you won't try to escape once your brothers are gone."

"Anything for my brothers," was the eager reply, causing the Titan of time to laugh.

"You're loyal to a fault, aren't you? Doing anything to keep your loved ones safe; even if it _costs you your life._ " Realization dawned on Hades and Zeus as they stood by their brother once released from their father's grip. Confused Poseidon tried to ask what the big deal was but was cut off by a thundering call of, _"Guards!"_ Worried for the future sea god Hades stayed back as the almighty airhead ran from the room.

"Go brother! Leave now or this will all be for naught!" With a pained look Hades turned and ran, not once looking back. With his mind at rest now that his brothers were out of harms way he turned to Kronos and looked in the eye, never breaking his gaze as he was dragged out of the throne room.

"How's my _favourite_ guest?" Poseidon lifted his head to lock gazes with his captor, eyes filled with hate.

"You know as well as I do that this is no way to treat your guests. But if this is really your best hospitality I can see why not many people come to visit you," Poseidon smirked with a blood-stained smile.

Leaning down Kronos grabbed the sea king's chin, meeting his eyes, "You know, you have your mother's spirit, too bad I'll have to crush it. It really is sad to see someone with so much power over others be lowered to a standard such as this, covered in blood at their enemy's feet. Especially when they are to be the greatest of their generation." Gathering all the saliva and blood in his mouth, Poseidon spit the gruesome concoction in Kronos's face, eliciting a cry of outrage as he pushed the god back while wiping the fluid from his face.

"So that's how you wanna play, then that's how we're gonna play." Grabbing a whip off the wall Kronos loomed over the prone form of his son. As the whip fell Poseidon braced himself for the pain to come.

Bolting up in bed the frightened god latched on to the first thing that he could find. Recognizing the slightly musty smell of damp earth Poseidon relaxed into his brother. Fading in and out of consciousness Poseidon caught snips of the conversation that Hades seemed to be having when he wasn't whispering comforts into his ear. It seemed whoever he was talking to was new to his nightmares.

Hearing the request for his shirt to come off he sluggishly tried to help, and once it was off he finally succumbed to the pull of darkness with the ghostly touch of his elder brother's fingers tracing his many scars.


	3. not a chapter sorry

This story is up for adoption is anyone wants it.


End file.
